Lost Symphony
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: After Kaito's transferred to a run-down school in Japan, he meets Miku; a mysterious girl with unexplainable abilities. She's not the only one, though. Those "twins", that pervert, and that intelligent girl … While we're asking, who's Mikuo? And WHAT are these feelings he's feeling? Weird.


_**EDIT**: Well, this is embarrassing... This should actually be taking place in JAPAN, not America... Sorry, it's just that I'm writing another story with my own characters similar to this one... *cough* Anyways, sorry for the mix-up! ^^;_

**Chapter 1: Miku Hatsune**

* * *

Over at the end of the large city of Yokohama was a large building. Out of all the buildings in this beautiful city, this one had to be the gloomiest of them all.

The sad school looked incredibly dull and run-down. It's sign was missing a couple letters, the washed-out paint was starting to peel off, and the whole thing just looked like it was going to crumble down any day now.

Yet, Kaito still found himself standing in front of it.

He sighed and decided to just go in and get things over with. He looked down at the small piece of paper the principal had given him yesterday. On it was just a simple room number:

B107

However, the principal couldn't bother showing him around, so he had to ask a couple students for directions. Not only did he feel stupid for doing so, the students kept giving him a sort of scared yet pitiful look.

'_Weird,_' he thought, '_everything about this place is weird._'

"You shouldn't judge this school so easily."

He almost jumped out of his skin as he looked behind him with wide eyes. Right there, was a girl his age with long teal hair and a pair of eyes the same color to match.

But the thing that stood out the most was how tired and _dull_ she looked.

"Oh, um, hello," he tried talking to her without looking at her lifeless eyes, "can you direct me to B107?"

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm heading there right now, actually. Would you like to join me?"

He really wanted to say no, but he didn't want to be rude, "Sure."

* * *

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. Please come forward and tell us about yourself."

Kaito nearly let out a groan as he slowly got up and walked towards the spot in front of the teacher's desk. He carelessly put his hands inside the pockets of his jeans as he said, "Name's Kaito Shion. I came here from Hong Kong, but I'm actually Japanese. Can I sit down now?"

The teacher's eyes sparkled a bit as she said, "You came from Hong Kong?! So far! Oh, and, yes, you may sit down now."

'_Thank God,_' Kaito thought as he sat back down in his seat.

As the teacher began writing on the board, Kaito found himself thinking about a certain girl that helped him find the classroom. He thought about their meeting earlier. How was she able to read his thoughts like that? He made a mental note to ask her later as he looked back up at Ms. Ann.

'_Today is going to be a long day._'

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Kaito nearly jumped out of his chair as he started walking towards a tealette's desk.

He waved a hand at her and said, "Hey, what's your name?"

The confused girl pointed at herself and asked, "Me? You're talking to me?"

Kaito almost rolled his eyes, "_No_, I'm talking to the wall." When she turned around, he had to resist the urge to face-palm, "I was being sarcastic, of course I'm talking to you!"

She made a small 'o' with her mouth and answered his previous question, "Miku. Miku Hatsune."

"Well, this is new."

They both turned around to find two people sitting in the back corner of the classroom. They both looked so alike, both of them having the same shade of blonde hair and sapphire eyes. The one on the right, a girl, gave Kaito a disapproving look, "Honestly, I was expecting a bit more from you, New One."

'_New One?_' Kaito raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Same here," the boy on the left desk spoke up, "Hatsune? Really?"

Suddenly, the blonde girl laughed, "Are you trying to seduce him or something? Geez, I knew you were selfish, but give New One some space!"

Miku frowned, "He talked to me, I didn't do anything. And apparently, you saw that, so you shouldn't even be talking."

The boy gave her a glare, "Shut up. Y'know what, let's go to lunch, Rin."

The girl, Rin, nodded and followed after her best friend. As Kaito watched them leave, he asked, "Who are they?"

Miku sighed, "That's not important. You should go…"

Kaito raised a brow, "Alright… But I have one question to ask you before I do."

She collected her things and proceeded in putting them in her backpack, "Shoot."

"How'd you read my mind like that?"

Her entire body tensed up and her eyes turned dark as she turned to look at him, "You're new here. You're trying to adjust and fit in, am I correct?"

Kaito could only nod, his eyes never leaving hers.

"This building, it's rooms, it's history… You know nothing. And if you're lucky, you never will know. You'll be able to graduate and move on in life. Just… Never ask why, and just do, okay?"

And with that, she put her backpack on and left, ignoring the small determined look in Kaito's eyes.

* * *

_A.N./ A bit short for Chapter 1, but hey, short length is my specialty. And yeah, I know, I shouldn't even be publishing this while I haven't updated the others for MONTHS, but… Y'know, life's often a bitch. You see, I went back to school about two weeks ago, and I'm trying to adjust to my classes. I have Algebra this year (which, btw, is hard as hell) AND I joined the school's band (it wouldn't kill me to learn something new, right?). So, yep, I am going to be a bit busy. Review, ¿no? I would love hearing from 'ya!_


End file.
